


Together, we are unstoppable

by AlidaClem



Series: Family Bonding Time [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, as always, just family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaClem/pseuds/AlidaClem
Summary: "- Love, you shouldn’t go to practice today… I won’t blame you for needing to take a day off, Yuuri.- I don’t need a day off, Vitya. I need to polish the last quad in my program and that’ll only happen if I keep up with my practice time.Viktor sighed, tired, and worried. Yuuri didn’t know it, but he had woken up a couple of times that week by Yuuri’s sleep-crying. He couldn’t wake him up either of those times, surrendering to simply holding the other tighter in hopes of it comforting a little bit of the pain the other was suffering.- Promise me you’ll tell me if something’s wrong, at least.Yuuri smiled tiredly, his hands –cold, why were they so cold? – holding Viktor’s face carefully, like he was the most precious thing they had ever held. – My love, I promise everything’s fine, okay? Just make sure you keep your eyes on me like always, all right?Viktor sighed, a smile escaping his lips at the tender tone in the other’s voice. – All right, my dearest. I trust you."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Family Bonding Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713961
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Together, we are unstoppable

\- Love, you shouldn’t go to practice today… I won’t blame you for needing to take a day off, Yuuri.

\- I don’t need a day off, Vitya. I need to polish the last quad in my program and that’ll only happen if I keep up with my practice time.

Viktor sighed, tired, and worried. Yuuri didn’t know it, but he had woken up a couple of times that week by Yuuri’s sleep-crying. He couldn’t wake him up either of those times, surrendering to simply holding the other tighter in hopes of it comforting a little bit of the pain the other was suffering.

\- Promise me you’ll tell me if something’s wrong, at least.

Yuuri smiled tiredly, his hands –cold, why were they so cold? – holding Viktor’s face carefully, like he was the most precious thing they had ever held. – My love, I promise everything’s fine, okay? Just make sure you keep your eyes on me like always, all right?

Viktor sighed, a smile escaping his lips at the tender tone in the other’s voice. – All right, my dearest. I trust you.

* * *

It hurt.

Yuuri’s knees hurt, and his thighs and hips ached from time to time too. It was a bearable pain, all in all, but frustratingly random in its appearance. Sometimes he could spend the entire day jumping on the ice with minimal residual pain, but other times his lower body ached by simply sitting for a short period, and Yuuri found it hard to get up from said position and work his body back into a less-rigid state.

Why he suddenly felt that way, the omega didn’t know, and a little part of him was worried it might be something else than tiredness from a sport as extenuating as figure skating.

Most of him, though, was willing to play dumb and ignore the pain in favor of preparing for Nationals that year.

\- Mama, are you listening?

Yuuri got out of his pain-induced train of thought, ignoring the ache in his rigid knees in favor of paying attention to his son. – Oh! Sorry, Yura, I was thinking about what to make for supper and I got lost! What were you saying?

Yuri huffed, annoyed at the lack of attention. – I was saying that I need help with coordinating the timing of the music with my routine. Do you think you could help me by watching me this afternoon?

Yuuri barely avoided getting lost again, but in the end, he pushed through the pain and gave his pup a warm smile. – Of course, Yuri. Let me know when you’re ready and I’ll happily help you out. By the way, you should go change, dear, it’s almost time for us to go to the rink.

Yurio made a sound of agreement, hopping out from the barstool to do as he had been told.

That left Yuuri alone with his aching body, but it was better that way; he would hate to make Yuri worry.

Reluctantly, the Japanese man got up from his barstool and carefully flexed his legs, working through his pain until his legs stopped aching and he could stand normally once again.

Satisfied, he took a couple of painkillers, bathed on scent suppressors to avoid letting his discomfort be known, and went away to change out his pajamas, too.

He forgot about the incident.

* * *

That afternoon he was forced to remember it, though.

Yuri was skating his program, as beautiful as ever, and Yuuri, ever the careful dam was paying close attention to the little amends the other could make to fix his timing problem (which was practically nonexistent, but Yuuri knew both his talented Russians didn’t strive for anything other than perfection).

He was resting most of his weight against the barrier, his hips aching something bad, but he knew that a little bit of rest could make everything better, and so he simply tried to support as much of his body as he could with his arms rather than his legs.

That is until Mila accidentally bumped him while she was trying to run away from a livid Georgi.

\- Oh! I’m so sorry, Yuuri! Are you okay? – asked the alpha, worried by seeing the other still on the ground, not making any attempt to get up on his own.

\- Mila – said Yuuri between gritted teeth, trying to breathe away the pain. – Please, go find Viktor and tell him to come. Also, could you distract Yura for a little while? Take him to dinner or something?

Mila, who had crouched beside the other to hear his broken voice, looked at the omega in surprise. – Uh? Well, I totally can do that, but isn’t it a little sudden?

\- I need t-to talk to Vitya alone tonight, and I don’t want Yuri eavesdropping if I can help it. I know it’s a lot to ask…

Mila waved her hands, getting up and quickly smiling at the other to reassure him. – It’s no problem at all! I love spending time with the angry kitten, anyway. Now, let me go fetch Viktor for you. Georgi! – She called then, making the other turn his attention –still a little angry- toward her once more. – Come here and give Yuuri a hand, okay? I’ll be back in a flash!

The older man sighed, but obliged, smiling at the Japanese skater and asking him if he had sprained his ankle or something when he fell, even if Mila’s push hadn’t been hard enough to guarantee such an injure.

\- I’m okay, Georgi. Could you maybe give me a little lift, please? I’m just tired, I think.

The other did so, keeping a steady hand against the omega’s back when he stumbled a little, and guiding him to the nearest bench.

It was a couple of minutes later that a recently showered Viktor appeared in front of the Japanese man.

\- Thank you for staying with him, Georgi. – Said the silver-haired alpha, his voice worried but grateful.

\- It was no problem! Now, I’ll go join Mila in annoying that little boy of yours.

Said and done. Yurio had been cornered by the crazy pair, making it impossible for him to get near his dam since they dragged the blonde out of the rink in the blink of an eye.

Yuuri was grateful; Yurio didn’t need to get worried over anything else than his programs and his teenage problems.

\- My love? Dear, what happened? You’re shaking…

Yuuri lifted his face, a sad smile adorning his lips. – I think I have a problem, Vitya.

* * *

_The pain can be diminished with mild exercise, pharmaceutical or biological therapy, and rest._

_I’ll assign you a rehabilitation program, too, to help you work through the pain and the flexibility problems._

_If the pain comes to be constant and strong, we might have to consider surgery._

_No, Mr. Katsuki, I’m afraid you can’t—_

Yuuri was… overwhelmed, but not completely surprised.

He had gone from overweight to average weight to too-little weight in short periods all of his life, and he had chosen an incredibly extenuating sport as his source of living, where his body suffered from falls more often than not. It was to be expected he wouldn’t come unscratched from such an experience.

He was not surprised, per se, yet that didn’t mean he wasn’t disappointed with himself.

He had gone to their regular doctor with Viktor the day after his little accident, after telling him of his predicament. Viktor, who was concerned yet also angry at the other’s negligence with his health, had forced his mate to go to the doctor so he could have a professional opinion on his dilemma.

Turns out he had been diagnosed with hip arthrosis.

It was not on a particularly worrisome stage, and it could be managed with constant exercises and meds and therapy, but he couldn’t continue skating if he wanted to avoid hurting his hips any further.

He had to withdraw from Nationals, and it might be a decision he was making for the last time.

\- Love… Hey, come here, let’s get you to bed, yes? – asked Viktor in a soft voice, his hands taking Yuuri’s in a warm hold, letting him decide if he wanted to be left alone or not.

Yuuri didn’t want to be alone, for sure.

He followed Viktor to the bedroom, the sudden thought of “where is Yura?” assaulting his mind on the way.

When he opened his mouth to ask, Viktor shushed him and explained. – Yura is spending the week with Lilia, per my request. He said he won’t ask anything, but that he wants answers as soon as he gets back. He was a little distressed, but overall all right, okay? Don’t worry.

Asking an anxious person not to worry will forever be a horrible idea, but Yuuri knew Viktor was stressed, too, so he tried to let the bitter feeling run its course.

It worked, more or less, since he had other things to worry about.

They laid in bed together, Yuuri’s lower body pain smoothened by the meds the doctor had prescribed him. It was barely five in the afternoon, but the omega felt so tired he felt he could sleep till the next day easily.

Viktor let him.

(If he cried himself to sleep, well, it was a secret between his husband, himself and Makkachin).

* * *

\- I’ll withdraw from Nationals, too.

Yuuri, who had been stretching on the living room floor, turned so fast he got whiplash.

\- What are you saying, Vitya?! You can’t do that, please don’t do that!

Viktor got closer to his mate, his pheromones permeating the room, comforting and sweet. – I know you don’t want me to, love, but I much prefer staying by your side and taking care of you. Skating without you there… It doesn’t hold any meaning to me, not anymore.

Yuuri, who was so stressed out by Viktor’s decision he felt his entire body shaking, started crying then, sad and bitter tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

\- I’m s-so sorry, Vitya. S-So, so sorry. – Wailed the omega, his scent so strong his scent-blockers couldn’t hold at bay the sad pheromones from surrounding the sobbing man. – I-I promised y-you I’d be a f-five-time gold champion, a-and I f-failed you—

\- No, my dearest. – Said the silver-haired man, his hands stroking the other’s face tenderly. – You have never failed me because you can’t fail someone who you don’t need to impress, love. I love you, I’m so, _so_ grateful I got a chance to meet you and then have you in my life, Yuuri. You have been here for me in my ups and downs, and I’ve been beside you in yours, too. Why would this time be any different?

Yuuri sobbed harder, clutching Viktor’s t-shirt tightly while the older man held him between his arms, his hands caressing the other’s long, soft hair that he loved so much.

(Yuuri could be bald and he would still love him, of course).

\- Come on, up you go, you’re straining yourself maintaining this position for so long. – Mumbled Viktor, his lips resting against the other’s forehead.

\- Vitya. – Whispered the omega, his voice dry from crying. – Can you promise me something?

Viktor would have jumped at such a question in the past, all reassurances and eagerness, but he knew better now, after spending so much time by the other’s side. – It depends on what you ask, mister.

Yuuri chuckled without much enthusiasm. – Please ask Yura his opinion before withdrawing from this year’s competition.

Viktor… Hadn’t seen that coming. – Why Yuuri?

\- Because you’ve always been his biggest rival, dear, and he hasn’t got a chance to win against you yet. Don’t you think he’ll feel… abandoned, in a way, if both of us left him alone to fight for the gold?

It was, sadly, a very valid point. Viktor knew he probably wouldn’t come back once again if he let this chance at competing go, choosing to work as a coach instead from then on. He was turning 31 that year, after all.

-… What will you do if he insists I compete?

Yuuri smiled, brightener this time. – Of course, I’ll cheer you both, Vitya. You’ll have me there in all of your competitions, encouraging my favorite pair of alphas in the world. Life… has to keep going, don’t you think?

Maybe Yuuri was trying to force a positive attitude, and it would probably crumble more times than not, but he was willing to try and not let himself succumb to his dark thoughts since now he had the support required to fight them.

Viktor smiled at his husband’s enthusiasm, his smile mirroring the omega’s.

\- Yes, of course, I think so. – Said Viktor, taking Yuuri’s face on his hands and gently guiding him until their lips met in a soft, warm kiss.

* * *

\- Hey there, Yura. How was your week, dear? – wondered Yuuri, who was half-sitting in bed, his body propped up by a bunch of big, fluffy pillows that Viktor had bought on a whim, claiming them to be necessary for his mate’s wellbeing.

Yurio didn’t respond, choosing instead to look at the other with quizzing eyes, not taking a step closer to the bed but closing the door at his back.

\- What happened.

Yuuri sighed, remorseful for leaving the boy (no matter if he was eighteen and considered an adult by the law) out of the situation in such an extreme way.

At least now he knew what to tell him, though.

\- I’m retiring, Yura.

Shock plastered on the young alpha’s eyes. – W-What? Why?! Did something happen?! Why would you do that, Katsudon?!

Yuuri took a deep breath, willing his eyes, not to water (and failing miserably, he noted, feeling warm tears trailing down his cheeks). He crafted a sad smile, trying to keep his voice firm. – Because my body won’t let me continue, baby.

Before he could continue his explanation, he felt a sudden weight land on his lap (it hurt, he bore through it, but it _hurt_ ), anxious arms surrounding him and a cold nose poking his neck, the blonde taking refuge on the other’s scent gland. – What happened, Mama? Are you— you’re not going to d-die or something, right?

Was it fair for Yuuri to find the moment endearing? His pup was suffering, his mind going to the worst-case-scenario in a second, and yet, the pure rashness of the worry made Yuuri’s heart flutter with a strange mix of guilt and warmth.

\- No, Yura, I promise it’s not that. – Murmured Yuuri, his lips gracing against the boy’s forehead, his hands stroking soothing patterns in the other’s hair and back. – Look, this is what’s going on…

By the end of his speech Yuuri had explained everything to his son; the diagnosis, the therapy, the change in his routine. He left out the part of Viktor withdrawing on purpose, his mate having wanted to talk about it personally with the younger alpha.

\- S-So… I won’t compete against you anymore?

Yuuri hummed, contemplating his answer. – I can’t say, baby. I could try to get surgery, maybe, if the pain becomes too much, but in the end, the doctor didn’t recommend for me to go back to the skating world.

Yurio sniffed, his face a mess of tears and snot, and Yuuri handed him a tissue so he could clear his nose. After doing so, the boy spoke. – Don’t you want to keep on skating, though?

Yuuri felt his heart breaking a little, because honestly? Skating had been his life since he was very little… Of course, he wanted to skate, he felt betrayed by his body, felt like he had been rapt of something irreplaceable; he didn’t even know what he’d do with his life from then on.

But he had a beautiful family, and he was also so, so happy despite the pain…

He didn’t need skating as much as he did in the past, and he didn’t feel like breaking his body further to chase after something that was meant to be left behind, eventually.

So… - No, not really, dear. Can you forgive me?

Yurio didn’t respond, but he hugged the other tighter, so the omega assumed he would be forgiven, ultimately.

* * *

\- Am I a bad son if I tell you I don’t want you to get out of the competition too, Papa?

Viktor hummed with a soft smile on his lips and a kind look in his bright eyes. – I think everyone needs to be a little selfish from time to time, Yuratchka, if it’s in the name of their wellbeing. If you want me to give you one last chance to win against me, then I can’t refuse, pup.

Yurio nodded curtly, his eyes looking at the floor with resolution. – If you don’t think Mama will be neglected… then yes, old man, give me a good competition before you dare to retire.

Viktor ruffled the boy’s hair enthusiastically. – Will do, Ice Tiger.

* * *

\- Come on, Makka, do you want to visit our boys?

Makkachin barked happily, her weight almost making the Japanese man trip over himself.

\- Whoa! Careful, girl, you almost hit this old man’s aching bones. – Exclaimed Yuuri between laughs, knowing full well that his sickness didn’t work like that per se, but not caring either way. – Let me make sure Potya has his plate filled and then we’ll go take a walk.

After some petting and feeding of the house’s cat, Yuuri grabbed Makkachin’s leash (he didn’t dare walking her without it; he didn’t have Viktor’s authority to make her stay on route) and doggy bag, besides his things, and made his way out of the apartment.

The doctor had recommended for him to walk as a way of exercise, so he wouldn’t grow stiff in the day, and he had decided he would go watch his boys’ at the rink with Makkachin as a way of following said instruction.

\- Oh! It’s really cold today, girl! I hope you won’t catch a cold…

Makkachin huffed, seeming almost amused at the other’s concern. Yuuri could almost hear her saying “you should worry about yourself, human; I was born and raised in mother Russia”.

Yeah, Yuuri had to stop making monologues with himself, probably.

Thirty minutes later, they were comfortably seated in one of the higher benches there was, Yuuri trying to soothe the faint ache on his thighs by massaging them, but all in all happy to be able to watch his family doing what they loved.

An hour later, said family noticed his presence and ran to Yakov to claim they needed a break.

The old man complained, but let them take a 15-minute pause.

(He had a warm spot for the Japanese skater too, after all, even if he would never admit it).

\- Yuuuuuuri! My life and love, what a pleasure to see you!

\- Stop screaming, geezer! Mama! Mama, you came! Are you okay?!

Yuuri laughed, enchanted by the others’ keenness. – My, can’t I just come to see my boys because I want to?

Yurio nodded so hard his long, silky hair revolved around his head erratically. – ‘Course you can, I was just checking. – The boy’s eyes lit up. – Oh! Now that you’re here, could you help me with the timing in my routine? The other day it didn’t work out, Katsudon.

\- Of course, just let me get closer to the ice, Yura.

\- Here, my love, take my arm and let me guide you.

Had it been a bad day, maybe Yuuri would have felt bad about needing help to get down the stairs, but it was an amazing day for the omega, so he gladly took his mate’s arm for support, Makkachin trailing behind them happily.

* * *

Of course, he had bad days too.

\- Yuuri, maybe I should stay with you today… You look pretty worn out, dear.

Yuuri huffed, tired but finding humor in Viktor’s tactic to avoid saying he looked like shit.

\- Will you be able to concentrate if I don’t let you stay here today, Vitya?

Said man could have lost his head by how fast he shook it, eager to convince Yuuri to let him care for him.

The other huffed, not really surprised, and too tired to argue. – Okay then, thank you, love. But just for today, got it, mister?

Viktor nodded, his charming laugh filling the space and making Yuuri feel warm from head to toe.

\- What can I do for you, my dear?

\- Well, I have to take cold medicine and my usual painkillers, but first I think I have to get out of bed; care to give me a lift, honey?

Viktor did it, gently holding the omega’s hands between his own while he pulled him until he was standing.

They had a long day ahead, but together they would make it work, for sure.

* * *

\- Papa! Where’s Mama?!

\- Yura! He’s coming, just wait for a little longer and you’ll have him wishing you good luck, pup! – yelled Viktor, who was running behind Yakov to find a place to warm up before his program.

Yurio huffed in annoyance, yet his father’s comment eased a little bit of his anxiety.

Soon, a tired-looking Yuuri appeared, his skin pale and his eyes a little dull, but with a genuine smile shining on his face. – Yura!

\- Mama! You came! – shouted the boy while running toward his dam, throwing himself at the other with as much care as he could muster. – I thought you wouldn’t make it…

Yuuri sighed, stroking blond hair out of the alpha’s face and proceeding to braid it for the boy’s performance. – I was scared, too, I got up later than I expected and I barely caught a car to get here, but I made it.

Yurio nodded in understanding, turning around once more after his hair was properly brushed. – Are you feeling okay?

Yuuri couldn’t lie when those big, sincere eyes looked at him like that. – I’m just a little sick, dear, but nothing more than a cold, I promise. Now, I want you to focus on yourself! Go out there and kick your sire’s butt, all right?

Yuri laughed, hugging the older man in the process, his head resting against the other’s crown (he was so tall… Yuuri missed being taller than his pup, sometimes, but being enveloped in his arms was great, too). – I will. I’ll bring gold back home with my name on it, this time. Just watch me, Mama.

Yuuri smiled, his aching hips and stiff knees were forgotten in favor of his happiness. – Always, Yura.

* * *

\- Vitya!

\- Yuuri! I thought I wouldn’t get to see you before my program. – Said the Russian skater, his arms already hugging the shorter man close to his chest. – We’ll talk more later, I promise, but now could I please have a good luck kiss?

\- Even if I get you sick?

\- I don’t give a damn about germs, my dear.

Yuuri responded by giving Viktor what he asked, and maybe a little more than that.

(Viktor’s program went flawlessly).

* * *

In the end, Yuri won gold and Viktor got silver.

And though Yuuri’s lower body ached something awful from sitting for so long, and he hadn’t felt so tired for a long while, he couldn’t be happier to have such a wonderful family, with Viktor’s and Yuri’s smiles reflecting on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had something like a spark of inspiration, and this came to be; I'm a little bit ashamed, since Taming the Tiger Cub was supposed to be the end of this series, but I couldn't help myself...  
> Just so you know, I did try to gather as much information concerning hip arthrosis as I could, but at some point, I grew confused and I fear I did not get it right; if you feel like it was not well-described, or I was inaccurate in how I pictured it, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix this!  
> Thank you very much, if you took the time to read this. Once again, I hope you all a very good morning/evening/night!  
> Please, take care!


End file.
